The goal of this renewal proposal is to continue research in image analysis of roentgenographic images and to implement and evaluate, preferably in a clinical diagnostic radiology environment, a computerized radiographic diagnostic system. Several projects with various subsections are proposed to include 1) chest roentgenograms (core project), 2) computerized tomographic images, 3) thermographic images, 4) bone roentgenograms, 5) nuclear images, and 6) the clinical evaluation. Decision tree models will be employed to arrive at computer diagnoses of diseases including 1) heart and lung diseases from chest films, 2) neurological disorders from CT images, 3) abnormal breast thermograms, and 4) bone disorders from bone roentgenograms. Further, in order to evaluate the clinical usefulness of these measures and decision tree models, a clinical evaluation utilizing a diagnostic on-line system implemented in the radiology department, is proposed. The following tasks will be accomplished: 1) implement a computerized radiographic diagnostic system which will extract size, shape and texture measurements by a combination of interactive and automatic algorithms; 2) design, implement and evaluate decision tree models for computer-aided diagnoses for selected heart and evaluate decision tree models for computer-aided diagnoses for selected heart and evaluate decision tree models for computer-aided diagnoses for selected heart and lung diseases, neurological diseases, abnormal breast thermograms, and abnormal bone patterns; 3) through texture, shape and pattern analysis, to develop greater disease specificity for select kinds of nuclear images, and 4) conduct a technical and clinical evaluation of the proposed computerized diagnostic system in the clinical setting; and 5) expand research in each of the major project sections for improving applicability of the computerized radiant image diagnostic system. The investigators are an interdisciplinary team of medical imaging specialists who have collaborated together for a number of years, producing a national recognized record of accomplishments in the area of radiant image analysis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Harlow, C.A., Dwyer, S.J., III, and Lodwick, G.S., "Radiographic Image Analysis Survey." IAL-TR 49-76, University of Missouri-Columbia, Columbia, Missouri, May, 1976.